El Lobo Estepario
by Wissh
Summary: El hombre tiene dos mitades. Su parte humana, aquel trozo de su alma que causa tranquilidad y es inofensivo para los otros, y su parte animal. No hace falta aclarar, que algunos hombres son más propensos a dejarse llevar por su lado animal que por el humano.


_El pottermundo pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje preferido" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw. _

* * *

**El Lobo Estepario **

**Wissh**

* * *

_El hombre tiene dos mitades. Su parte humana, aquel trozo de su alma que causa tranquilidad y es inofensivo para los otros, y su parte animal. No hace falta aclarar, que algunos hombres son más propensos a dejarse llevar su lado animal que por el humano._

* * *

―¿Lo has visto? ¡Es guapísimo! ―murmuró una chica a su confidente, ambas repantigadas junto al hogar que brindaba calor a la Sala Común de Slytherin―. Lizzy me dijo que no tiene novia, ni está comprometido, ¿tú qué crees?

―La verdad, jamás lo he visto con una chica ―admitió mordiéndose el labio―. Se la pasa con su grupo de amigos, y va solo a todas las fiesta del profesor Slughorn.

La reciente afirmación quedó en el aire entre ellas cuando aquel muchacho, que durante rato estuvo al tanto de la atención que recibía de las jóvenes, elevó el rostro del libro que leía y les guiñó un ojo. Los suspiros no se hicieron de rogar. Él sencillamente sonrió, habituado a ciertas muestras de fanatismo, tomó sus cosas y partió rumbo a ningún lugar lejos de la frígida sala común de las serpientes.

Los oscuros corredores de Hogwarts lo envolvieron. Aunque no fuera para él difícil sentir, incluso a través del cálido murmullo de los pasillos, los rasguños de la animosidad y el resentimiento en su cuerpo. Galerías que durante siglos arropaban con cariño a sus habitantes, por primera vez rechazaban a un alumno sin ánimos de ser compasivas o piadosas. Porque la magia que se condensaba bajo esos muros, lo sabía.

Sucia, usada…corrompida por un monstruo que durante centurias estuvo dormido, hasta que él lo despertó. Hogwarts predecía sus pasos y dejaba baches en su camino. Obstáculos que el despachaba con facilidad haciéndose fuerte. Cada día más fuerte.

Más querido. Más adorado. Más aceptado por incautos e inocentes. Pobres ingenuos que creían en esa máscara cándida y atractiva. Sólo la indulgencia que su corazón destilaba hacía los crédulos, en sintonía con sus oscuros deseos lo mantenía humano. O le ayudaban a usar un disfraz de ello. Un eufemismo sobre lo que a simple vista podría ser el ser humano más maravilloso de todos.

Y quizás el castillo también se esforzaba por suprimirle. En agobiarle y buscar hacerle enterantemente un hombre, no una bestia oculta bajo la cara humana.

Pero sólo "quizás"…

Un susurro, diferente a la animadversión que el ancestral colegio lanzaba sobre él, barrió los rincones hasta instalarse a los pies de su Amo. _La Bestia_ clamaba su tributo y él sonrió por su impaciencia.

―Aún no ―dijo, usando aquella prohibida lengua en un tono clemente y gentil que hizo eco en las logias de Hogwarts. Luego se hizo el silencio. Él continuó su incierto camino, sabiéndose vigilado por la magia pura de ese castillo que no paraba de impugnarlo. Posiblemente fuera inútil esforzarse tanto, su propia bestialidad lo mantenía a raya. La misma que le susurraba al oído en la oscuridad, recordándole todo lo perdido, todo lo que dejó atrás, todo lo que era y no quería ser.

Ahí estaban sus incentivos para querer parecer un hombre. Los frutos luego de una larga espera escondido, asfixiado por un trozo humano de su cuerpo que pronto le sería inservible.

―¿Tom?

Se detuvo. Sus pensamientos también se apagaron, y sin si quiera ordenárselo, su cuerpo compuso una sonrisa.

―Profesor ―musitó el joven luego de una respetuosa inclinación.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó Albus Dumbledore―. Pronto llegará la hora del toque de queda. Supongo que sabrás que, pese a que seas prefecto, es mi deber advertirte que no es seguro que deambules por los pasillos.

―Oh, lo sé, profesor. Sólo quería devolver este libro a la biblioteca.

―Entonces, no creo que haya inconveniente si lo hago por ti, ¿cierto, Tom? ―la mano del maestro se extendió, expectante como quien espera no ser mordido por una serpiente. Tom, por un momento, sintió el delicioso deseo de hacerle daño hasta que ese "lado" que le contenía lo detuvo. Incluso la magia de los muros de ese pasillo revoloteó agitada ante el reciente y posible exabrupto de ese alumno. El libro en sus manos fue entregado con parsimonia a Dumbledore y Tom volvió a sonreír.

―Es muy amable, profesor. Muchas gracias.

―No hay de qué, Tom. Ahora, ve a tu sala común. El director Dippet se encuentra muy angustiado ante los recientes ataques.

―Oh, lo sé ―dijo, disminuyendo poco a poco la mueca encantadora de su rostro―. Hablé con el director, dijo que Hogwarts cerraría si los ataques no cesan.

Ni el maestro, ni el alumno, dijeron más. Dumbledore guardó silencio, despachando con un sutil y amable ademán al muchacho que no perdió el tiempo en quedarse ahí, evaluándole. Lo vio marchar. Silencioso, tranquilo, inocente, rodeado por un halo de honradez que logró hacer sentir a Albus Dumbledore, por primera vez en su vida, verdadero terror.

* * *

Como tengo cantidad de personajes predilectos, y no quise elegir sólo uno (o dos), decidí hacerlo sobre "mi villano favorito". No, no es Gru. Vamos que sin Voldemort, no hay historia. Y un buen villano es algo digno de apreciar en una buena historia, así que aquí leyeron mi ODA al mejor Señor Infame.

*Si alguien ha leído a Hesse, sabe cuál era la intención.

¿Reviews?


End file.
